


Excerpts From A Partnership: John Hart

by scy



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were partners, in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts From A Partnership: John Hart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bit of this the other day, to get a feel for the relationship, and then Kita asked me prettily, and so I continued this.

1) The Time Agency will recruit you when you're least expecting it. Pulling all those jobs and not thinking to get your face redone was a really bad  
move.

2) Take the deal.

3) You will become very good at your job. This makes your superiors nervous.

4) Your new partner will be even more unorthodox than you. This is either an attempt to keep you in line or an effort to dispose of you both.

5) Arguments are inevitable in any new relationship. Try not to let them get out of hand on a job.

6) Being thrown in prison on the planet of Greater Antarctica makes for cold nights. Cuddling for warmth is permitted in such circumstances.

7) Clothes should stay on.

8) If you do wake up naked, get dressed, figure out a plan to distract the guards, and get out of there. Do not antagonize your partner if he wakes up last.

9) Re #8. Should you find it impossible not to say something suggestive, be prepared to handle the reaction.

10) The *second* time you wake up without any clothes on, escape. There are better places to be naked, some of them are very expensive luxury suites.

11) Be sure and take full advantage of the bubble jets in the swimming pool-size bathtub.

12) Your partner doesn't let anyone have the upper hand for long. But, given enough *persuasion*, he will let you top. For now.

13) Switch, really, you'll enjoy it.

14) With enough experimentation you two will find a position that really works. Or, several.

15) Some of those can be applied to work too.

16) When in doubt about how to solve a problem, try sex.

17) Five years in a time loop is like being married.

18) In spite of how much you mouth off, it's sort of fun.

19) And since every day repeats itself, that couch is never *really* broken.

20) Good thing, too, it's the perfect height.

21) Soon as you both get out of the time loop, you have a fight. The kind that makes you avoid one another for a few months while you recover, and the Agency sorts out who blew up which planet.

22) You find your way back to each other.

23) Nobody can stop you when you're working together, and you know it.

24) When he leaves, you rage and curse, and tell him he'll be sorry.

25) You're sorry first.

26) You promise yourself that you'll find him and make him see that he was wrong.

27) No matter how long it takes.


End file.
